


Hellos 16-18

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Continuation of the Goodbyes/Hellos Universe





	Hellos 16-18

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Hellos 16 

"I'm fine. Go ahead." Scully sighed and leaned back. 

"You're not fine. Talk to me." 

She shook her head, "It was just seeing . . . I know they weren't human. It was just hard." 

Mulder's arm went around her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." 

"That's my fault," Walter spoke up then. "I'm the one that forced us to rush off to Atlanta. I didn't think . . . I didn't think about how much you, you need to be together. I should have, I saw Scully all that time you and Danny were gone - " 

"Walter, it was necessary. I do understand. I'm not sure why actually seeing the process affected me so; I've certainly seen worse over the years." Scully looked up at him and saw his guilt looked a lot like what she was used to with Mulder. 

"Thanks," Mulder said quickly. 

"You know what I mean. " She managed a small smile at that. 

"Yes, I know." He pulled her against him. 

"I think it was knowing that Danny and, and let's face it, Katy were having to turn them off. I know it has to be done." She took a deep breath. "Contact the guys; have them get John and Monica to call us. Come on, we need to know what's happening." She managed a feeble smile. 

She looked over at Walter and he nodded. Mulder pulled the laptop toward him. When he logged on he found three urgent messages to check in. Scully's eyebrow went up at the sight. "I guess we really did shake things up." 

Mulder picked up the phone and dialed the number listed in the email. 

"About damn time!" Frohike's voice sounded loud and angry. 

"Sorry, we just got your message." 

"We didn't know what had happened to you. Things are strange around here. Lots of people disappearing. We thought . . . " His voice broke with emotion then. 

It was obvious what they had thought. "We're sorry. Everyone here is fine. What's happening there?" Mulder asked quickly. 

"We don't know. Our inside friends are frantic. Seems like all of their friends took the day off." 

"Any reason given?" 

"They're on their way here. Should be here in a couple of minutes. We were going to try to reach you ourselves." 

"That bad?" Mulder asked. 

"Hold it." Frohike went silent, then they heard him sigh. "It's them. Come on in. We've got them." He was obviously speaking to people at his location. 

"Thank god." Mulder heard Monica's voice in the background. 

"I'm putting you on speaker," Mulder spoke up. "What's happened?" 

"Good to hear your voice, man. We weren't sure . . . " John spoke up. 

"Everybody's fine here. What's going on?" 

"Remember a couple of years ago when everyone vanished? It's happened again, even more abruptly. Was there a reason?" 

"Yes," Mulder said simply. 

"Wanna share?" 

"How secure are we?" Mulder asked quickly. 

"As secure as we can make it. Ask Shorty." Langly responded. 

Danny laughed, but nodded. "We're okay." 

Mulder looked over at Walter, then back at Scully, squeezing her hand. He quickly related what had happened over the past few days. 

There was a long moment of silence at the other end of the phone. "You coulda warned us." John's tone was dry, just short of angry. 

"We needed to jump on it. Any idea where everyone went?" 

"Chicago," Danny spoke suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "They know something's wrong. They don't . . . quit. They don't have like, jobs. What they do is their lives. They can't just leave, so they know something had to have happened to the ones that are missing. Since they think no one can hurt them, they're worried." 

"How worried?" Mulder asked. 

Danny shrugged, "Worried enough to get together and fight about it. They think they're the only ones that can hurt them." 

"They're all together?" Mulder looked over at Scully. Her eyes were wide as she discerned his intent. 

"They just made this big deal about keeping apart and now this happens. So are we leaving for Chicago?" Danny asked excitedly. 

"No!" Mulder and Scully spoke together, but Scully's voice was harsher. 

"But we've got them! We could - " 

"How many?" Mulder asked. 

After a brief pause, Danny met his eyes. "Thirty-one." 

Scully shuddered and Mulder's arm went around her. "That's not all of them." 

"No, but it's the leaders . . . " Danny's voice trailed off. "There's something else with them." 

Mulder looked at Scully, but asked quietly, "What else?" 

"It's less human than they are and it can read their minds." 

"Danny!" Scully jerked forward. 

"No, it's not aware of me. Those things, the Super Soldiers don't have any mind shields at all." 

"Back away, Kiddo," Mulder said. "That 'thing' is very dangerous." 

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but the look in his father's eye caused him to close his mouth. 

After a slight pause, Mulder looked over at Walter. "If it is the leaders, we can get a lot of information. Danny can get names and locations. We'll get that information to you as soon as we can. What else is going on?" 

"Kersh seemed rattled at some of the names of the missing. Whatever he knows, he didn't think it went this deep." 

"Why am I not surprised," Mulder muttered. "Okay. Tomorrow night, same time. We'll try to have a list for you." 

"Be careful." That from Monica. 

"We will be," Scully answered and the connection was broken. 

Mulder looked over at Danny. "Can you get names, locations?" 

"Sure." 

"Mulder, the al . . . the other thing." Scully looked up at him, her fear plain. 

"Alien?" He gave her a sad smile. "Now you believe me?" He pulled her closer. "Danny, can you get any information without giving yourself away?" 

He nodded solemnly. "I can, Dad. I'll be careful." 

Scully's hand gripped Mulder's arm. Walter could see how torn he was. His offer came immediately. "Mulder, I could get to Chicago tonight. If Danny can give me directions, I could get photos, or - " 

"No. If one of the aliens is there, he'll know. You don't have a mind shield either. If Danny can do it, he would be safer than we would be." 

Walter glanced over at Scully's anguished face. She was watching Danny. 

"I'll be careful, Mom. I promise. We need to do this." 

"I know." Her voice sounded infinitely sad. Walter looked away as Mulder pulled her closer. 

"Danny, let's see what you can get." Walter stood and moved to the kitchen table. Danny followed, giving his parents some time. 

* * *

Walter knocked on the apartment door as Mulder stood in the kitchen having his first cup of coffee. He opened the door quickly to let Walter in. "What's wrong?" The look on Walter's face was stern; full AD mode. 

"Is Danny up?" 

"Not yet." 

"I think we need to talk to him." 

"You want to bring me up to speed first?" Mulder turned back from pouring coffee for Walter. 

"I don't think that list we made last night is going to do us as much good as we thought," he sounded cryptic. 

"Why do you want Danny?" 

"I'm here." Danny stepped into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

Mulder looked at him, then back to Walter. "Okay, what's going on?" 

"There was a fire in Chicago last night. It was an abandoned building near the river, an old warehouse. Homeless people had taken up in it. It was more crowded than usual last night." Walter looked over at Danny. "The bodies were burnt quickly in an extremely hot fire according to what I heard." 

"Where did you hear about it?" Mulder asked, still slightly confused. 

"CNN, then I got on-line and checked deeper." Walter was watching Danny. 

"What are you . . . what are you saying?" Mulder glanced between Danny and his former boss. 

"It would be a good location for a private meeting in Chicago. The police don't patrol there with any regularity. Rumor has it most of the bodies were in one large room." He looked over at Mulder then. "I believe you've seen this kind of burning before." 

After a long moment they both turned to Danny. "Is there anything you want to tell us?" Mulder asked in a quiet voice. 

"I . . . I didn't start the fire, but I knew about it. It . . . it woke me up." Danny's head was down and his fingers picked at his pajamas top. "They . . . They go down for awhile when they're that badly hurt. While they were down, Katy and I popped their rings." 

"You did what? You were in contact from here?" Mulder sounded stunned. 

"How were they burned, Danny? What did it?" Walter stepped in, giving Mulder a moment. 

"That thing that was with them last night; he had a stick that burned them. It wouldn't have killed them, but I'm not sure he knew that." Danny wouldn't face either of them. 

"Where are they now, the rings?" Mulder voice was under control again, which seemed to make Danny fidget even more. 

"We rolled them into the trash. They're all broken apart, so they don't look like back bones or anything, just twisted pieces of metal in with other metal and trash. I did stay away, Daddy, honest. When the other one started burning them, I was really surprised." 

"Did it have a face?" 

Slowly Danny shook his head. "It did at first, but . . . " 

Mulder leaned back with a huff. "Hell, I don't even know what we're fighting anymore. Why would aliens try to kill the soldiers?" 

"The project wasn't working. Something had gone wrong, even before we started turning them off." Danny offered. "You told me to stay away, so I didn't get it all." 

"You heard me tell you to stay away?" There was a tinge of sarcasm in Mulder's voice, and Danny looked down, his cheeks red. 

"I'm sorry." 

Mulder's hand scrubbed his face, but he didn't respond. Instead he turned to Walter. "I'll get Scully. I think I should stay home - " 

"Mulder, I'll be here. Go on. There's not a lot we can do right now. I'll send a message to the guys; see what they can find out." 

Mulder looked toward the bedroom door. "She's already so stressed." 

Walter waited. He couldn't order these people around any more. 

"I'll talk to her," Mulder sighed. 

"Dad?" 

Mulder ruffled his son's hair. "I'm not angry . . . I want you to be safe. I want your mother and your sister safe. Taking chances makes that harder. I know you know that, but do you understand it?" He took the boy into his arms and held him. After a long moment, he set the boy back on his feet. "I need to talk to your mother." 

Danny nodded, his eyes wet. He wouldn't meet Walter's eyes at all. 

Mulder opened the door carefully. He never left home without kissing her goodbye, but rarely did he wake her. This time he caressed her face and whispered, so as not to disturb Katy. "Scully, wake up baby." 

"Mmm, Mulder?" 

"Shh. Come on in the kitchen." 

Concerned, she rose immediately and took the robe he handed her. She glanced at Katy, sleeping peacefully in her crib, then let Mulder lead her out. He eased the door closed behind them. 

"What is it?" 

He pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her for just a moment. "Come have a cup of coffee." 

She started to protest, but he was already moving away, her hand clasped in his. 

Walter nodded to her and placed a mug of coffee in front of her as she sank into her chair at the table. Danny wouldn't meet her eyes. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" 

After a glance at Mulder, Walter brought her up to date. She gasped when she realized the distance involved. When Walter went silent, she looked over at Danny. 

It took him a moment, but he finally met her eyes. 

"Were you detected?" she asked softly. 

"No, Mom. I was careful." 

"What about Katy?" 

"She has a better shield than I do." 

"She does?" Mulder sat up straighter then. 

Danny nodded, grabbing onto the change of subject. "I helped her since before she was born." 

The adults absorbed that in silence, then Walter cleared her throat. "Mind if I turn on the TV?" 

"Of course not." Scully rose and held out her hand to Danny. He took it gratefully and sat close by her side on the couch as they watched the lead story on CNN. Thirty-one bodies had been recovered. That number caused the adults to exchange glances. 

"Danny, you said there were thirty-one of the soldiers there." Danny nodded. "Where were the homeless?" Mulder asked. 

"The soldiers threw them out. They didn't want anyone to overhear them. They were alone in the building." 

Scully sighed then, at least no innocents had been burned. 

"Is the alien still around?" Mulder asked, ignoring Scully's head jerk up. 

Danny shook his head. "I didn't try to follow him." 

"Good." Mulder pulled Scully close and just held her for a minute. 

"Mulder, you're going to be late for work," Scully said softly. 

"I hate leaving you." He looked over at Walter. "I need you to be here all day." 

"I'm not going anywhere. Do you want me to try to reach the guys?" 

Mulder shook his head. "Let's wait until the time we set. They'll be set up best then. I'm sure they're doing some investigating as well." He looked over at Danny. "We'll still give them the list you got last night, but do you know how many are left, where they might be?" 

Danny hesitated. "I think I can find some of them. The leaders are all gone now, so they'll be hiding as soon as they find out." 

Walter nodded. "Go on, Mulder. Call to check in whenever you need to." 

Mulder took a deep breath, and rose from the couch. He pulled Scully up beside him. He leaned down and hugged and kissed their son, then walked to the door with her. 

Walter couldn't hear what they said, but he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He turned away when Mulder took her in his arms. 

They left the TV on after Mulder left, in case of updates, but all three of them retreated to the kitchen table to go over the list from last night and see what could be salvaged. 

* * *

Scully answered the phone when it rang at lunchtime. "I love you." 

"I sure hope you knew it was me," Mulder said in a low, husky voice. 

"I had some idea." She smiled. "You okay?" 

"I'd be better at home. Have you found out anything?" 

"Yes. We've been working on it. Apparently in their panic they're easier to spot. The problem is, who do we send after them? They can't be held." 

"Maybe our inside friends will have an idea. We'll talk about it tonight. I wish I were there." 

"Me too. Hurry home." 

* * *

Though he didn't officially take a nap, Danny did go to his room and rest that afternoon. At Walter's insistence, Scully lay down as well. He remained at their apartment and did a load of laundry, checked for updates online and basically tried to keep from punching a hole in the wall. 

He had taken a seat at the kitchen table to go back over the lists they had created the night before when he realized Danny stood in the doorway. 

"You okay, Danny?" 

"I remembered something. They were talking, before the alien showed up. They didn't get finished, but I didn't understand one of the words." 

"What word?" He pulled out the chair next to him and Danny sat beside him. 

"Nanites." 

Walter felt the blood drain from his face and saw Danny reach for him. He saw Danny's mouth move, but he was too stunned to understand him. God, he hadn't thought about this since he'd run. It wasn't until he saw Scully standing beside him that he realized Danny had called for her. 

"Walter, Walter talk to me. What happened?" She looked over at Danny. "What happened?" 

"I asked him about a word they used last night - nanites." 

She paled and turned back to Walter. "Danny and Katy won't let anyone get close to you. You know that, don't you?" She squeezed his hands and slipped into the chair that Danny had moved closer for her. 

The phone rang then but she barely looked in that direction. "Tell Mulder we're okay." She spoke to Danny without looking away from Walter. 

He nodded and grabbed the phone. "Daddy, it's okay. No, she can't come to the phone right now. Daddy, believe me . . . " 

"Mulder, I'm fine," Scully called out. "I'll call you back." 

"Daddy, it's okay. I promise. Mom will call you in a little while. She'll explain everything. Dad, feel of her, you know she's okay." He was quiet for a minute, then seemed to smile a little. "Yes, she'll call you." He hung up and looked over at his mother. 

She nodded and returned her full attention to Walter. "Talk to me." 

"S-Scully, I . . ." 

"I know. I hadn't thought about it either. Did you hear what I said, the kids will keep them away. Danny, can you get this from him?" 

Danny met Walter's eyes and looked at him for a long moment. Danny's eyes widened in horror. "You died?" 

Walter shuddered and Katy cried out. Scully looked toward the bedroom. 

"Go get her Mom, we'll be okay." 

Scully pressed her hand against Walter's cheek, then rose to get her daughter. She changed the baby and hurried back. At Danny's look, she slipped the baby into Walter's arms. They tightened around the tiny girl and he seemed to draw strength from her. 

"Are you feeling better?" 

"I'm sorry, I - " 

Scully shook her head, "I understand. You haven't had a spell have you; and kept it secret?" 

"No. I hadn't even remembered them since I joined . . . it just caught me off guard." 

She looked over at her son, "You understand?" 

He nodded. "They were talking about them, but they think Uncle Walter's dead. They were thinking about using them on other people." 

"Did you hear any names?" 

He shook his head. "But they're gone now." 

"The technology isn't. The few that are left might be desperate." Walter met Scully's eyes. "You better call Mulder, reassure him." 

After a long moment, she nodded and moved to the phone. 

* * *

Hellos 17 

Mulder lost no time getting home that evening. Skinner stepped into Danny's room to give them some privacy, but Mulder called him back. He didn't release Scully, but he looked Walter over carefully. "You okay?" 

"Better, yeah. The kids are looking after me." 

"They will you know. You're family." 

Walter nodded then. He helped serve up dinner as Mulder took a quick shower. 

Dinner was finished without bringing up the day's events. Katy was in bed when Mulder dialed the number to reach their friends. "Evening," he said, his voice dripping with irony. 

"You've been busy," Langly's voice sounded over the speaker. 

"It wasn't us. I hate to ask, but are we secure?" Mulder asked quickly. 

"We are," Byers assured them. "Do you know what happened?" 

Mulder and Walter brought them up to date on the happenings of the night before. There was a long silence when they finished. It was John that finally spoke. "What do we do now?" 

"Try to keep an eye on the people we have left." 

"What about that other thing?" 

"I don't know. Danny didn't see it coming, so we're assuming it has a mind shield." 

"Does it know about you?" Monica asked quickly. 

Danny met his father's eyes and shook his head. "Danny says no. And whatever it was, it's on our side, right? I mean, it was killing the Super Soldiers or trying to." 

"Trying to?" John spoke up. 

"The burning didn't kill them. Danny and Katy had to finish the job. We don't know if it realized that and Danny didn't initiate contact with it." 

"Well that's good," John said quietly, and then added, "So what aren't you saying?" 

There was a hesitation, as Mulder looked at Walter. It was Walter that took a deep breath and spoke. "They were discussing the nanites; deciding where to use them next." 

Now the silence was at the other end. It was Frohike that broke it. "I thought with that bastard Krycek gone that was over." 

"He didn't invent the things. The control wasn't found." Walter responded. 

"John, did you get to go through Krycek's things?" Scully asked quickly. 

"Uh, no, and the murder's still listed as unsolved." 

Skinner shook his head and gave a grim smile into the distance. 

"Do you think you could get to the evidence? No one else would realize . . . well, no humans would realize what it was," Mulder asked quietly. 

"Describe it." 

"A remote control," Walter said bitterly. "I was being controlled just like a television." 

No one spoke for a long moment. It was John that broke the silence. "I'll check the affects tomorrow. If I find something like that, what do I do?" 

"Send it here," Skinner said quickly. 

Mulder looked over at him. "Wait. Let the guys examine it, Walter. They'll know more about what can be done to it than us." 

Walter sighed. "Just find it." 

They continued their discussion of the remaining Super Soldiers, coming to no real conclusion. The call ended with little in the way of concrete ideas, but John and Monica both promised to search for the control that Krycek had used. 

* * *

It was late, after two when Mulder woke. "Dad?" Mulder sat up immediately. He glanced at Scully, but she was still sound asleep. He realized that he had heard their son at least partially in his head. He slipped out of the bed and motioned for Danny to follow him into the living room. 

"What's wrong?" 

"That thing - he's found one of the soldiers, Dick Chambers. He must have gotten the location like we did. He's planning to kill it. Dad, he still doesn't realize he didn't kill the others." 

"Stay back, Danny. Don't interfere. After . . . after he's gone, do what you did last night. Just don't let him know you're . . . about you or Katy." 

Danny nodded, looking more excited than scared. In a minute he looked up at his Dad. "It's gone." 

After a moment Mulder nodded. "Go ahead." 

Danny's eyes were unfocused for an instant, then he sagged slightly against his father. Mulder gathered him up in his arms as the boy's eyes closed. He carried him into his bedroom already asleep and lay him in the bed. After pulling the covers up, Mulder took a seat beside him on the bed and just sat there, watching him. 

He turned when he felt Scully in the doorway. At her look of concern, he rose and joined her, taking her into his arms. 

"Is something wrong?" 

He shook his head. 

"Then why are you up?" she whispered. 

He glanced back at Danny, then led Scully back to their room. After they were back in the bed he pulled her against him, resting his chin on her head. "Everything's okay now. The . . . the alien found one of our remaining friends. He burnt him as well, then Danny . . . cleaned up after him." 

His arms tightened around her at the shudder that ran through her body. She didn't speak and there wasn't anything he could really say to make this better, so he held her as she clutched him. They finally slept again. 

Mulder let Walter in the next morning. Over coffee, Mulder gave him a short version of what had transpired during the night. "Any idea how he got a location?" 

Mulder shook his head. "Danny thinks it picked it up like he did." 

"Are we sure that Danny hasn't been . . . " 

Mulder looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know. He says not." 

"Did you get any sleep?" 

"Some. What if I bring Katy in here when I leave? You mind giving her a bottle, letting Scully sleep a little later?" 

"Of course not. Is she doing okay? " 

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know." He rose then, and walked heavily down the hall. Katy was still asleep when Mulder placed her in Walter's arms. "I'll see you tonight." 

* * *

There was no activity during the day. A short email let them know that nothing had been found, so there was no contact that night. They went over the list of remaining names one more time as though they might learn something else, but it was just an exercise. 

It was late, but not as late as the night before when Danny woke Mulder. Mulder followed him back into his bedroom again. "Another one? Which one?" 

"Perry Bursa." 

"Was he close to Dick Chambers? I mean nearby." 

"No. Dick was in Seattle, but Perry was in St. Louis." 

"So he's moving around the country?" Mulder visualized the list. Something was bugging him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he wasn't sleeping well. He'd been relying on Walter, but now with the added threat of the nanites . . . he sighed. "Get some sleep, Kiddo. We'll see what we can do in the morning." 

He tucked Danny back in, kissing him, then crawled back into bed with Scully. She didn't wake this time. He drew in the comfort of her and finally drifted back into a restless sleep. 

He reluctantly left Walter with his sleeping family the next morning after bringing him up to date. 

* * *

Mulder stopped just outside of the door. That was strange; it wasn't latched. Had Danny left it ajar when he went for Walter? Instinctively his body tightened and he slowly pushed the door open. His hand craved a gun to hold. 

"Shit." Walter was sprawled in the middle of the living room floor. He was unconscious and his face was bloody. Scully! Where were Scully and the children? He found a pulse, then rising, stepped over the large man and ducked into the kitchen. No one. 

He found Scully in their bedroom, on the floor beside the crib. Katy was lying in the crib, sound asleep and making baby snoring noises. He sank to his knees beside Scully, seeing the blood on her face as well. 

"Scully? Baby, can you hear me?" 

She stirred and opened her eyes, then gasped and her arms went out, defending herself. 

"It's me. Scully, it's me. What happened?" 

"Katy! Danny!" She struggled against him. 

"Katy's right here. She's asleep. I haven't seen Danny." 

Her hand clutched his as she started to pull herself up from the floor. "Take it easy, Baby." 

She shook her head and rose. His arm held her close as she looked over at the crib. "I have to - " She moved away from him, checking the sleeping child's vitals. A shaky breath later, she leaned against Mulder. "She's okay. Where's Danny?" 

"I'll find him. Walter's in the living room, unconscious." 

"Oh God." She headed in that direction. "Find Danny." She dropped to her knees beside the large man. 

Mulder nodded and ducked into Danny's room, then the bathroom. 

"Mulder?" 

"Coming." He took a deep breath. Had Danny gone off on his own again? He knew how upset they had been when he had taken off for the church that afternoon. _Danny!_ He called for him mentally, but no reassuring touch came to his brow. He closed his eyes for an instant, then hurried into the living room. 

Walter was groggy and Scully was attempting to help him to his feet. "Don't! Let me." He pulled Walter's arm around his neck and moved him to the couch. 

"Danny?" She looked at him. Her face paled and she sank into the chair beside the couch. 

"He's done this before, Scully. Don't assume the worst." 

"You think this is like that time?" 

"I don't know. I'm going to get the first aid kit, just sit there." 

"Mulder?" Walter's voice was muffled. "What about Danny?" He had his eyes closed but he'd obviously been listening. 

"He's not here." 

Walter's eyes flew open as he jerked forward. His grimace brought Scully back to the present. She rose from her chair. 

"Wait, what are you - " Mulder reached for her. 

"I need to clean up, then patch up Walter." She squeezed Mulder's hand that came out to her, but didn't stop. 

When she returned in a few minutes, her face was clean. A warm cloth and the first aid kit were in her hands. Once his face was cleaned off she realized that, like herself, Walter had no wound. 

"Scully, stop. I'm okay." Walter took her hand and brought it down. 

Mulder pulled Scully back against him. "Tell me what happened." 

Walter shook his head. "The door was locked. Danny was in his room. Scully and the baby were in your room. Then he was standing there, hell the door was still closed. I never saw it open. He didn't touch me but I was on the floor. I couldn't even call out to warn them. Mulder, I'm - " 

"You couldn't have done anything." Mulder scrubbed his face with his free hand. 

"Mulder, can you feel him? Has he contacted - " Scully's voice shook. 

Mulder shook his head. "Not yet, but he will. You have to believe that. We just have to wait." He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "He knows how to reach us." 

"If he can." Her voice broke then. 

"Don't. Scully, he can look after himself. How many times has he proven that?" Walter leaned forward, letting his hand touch her knee gently for just a moment. 

Mulder took a deep breath as his arm tightened around her. "Maybe we should call the guys, give them a heads up." 

Even as he looked toward the phone it rang. They all jerked and Mulder grabbed up the receiver. "Yes?" 

"Agent Mulder, it's been a long time." 

"Long time?" He looked over at Scully and shook his head. He knew the voice, but from where? He quickly pressed the speaker button. 

"And Agent Scully. I never believed the official story on either of you. I knew that neither of you would harm yourselves; not while the other lived." The speaker had known instantly when he had changed the phone. 

"Who are you?" Scully demanded. 

"I thought you would recognize my voice, Agent Scully. We worked together more recently than Agent Mulder and I." 

"Cut the crap. Where's Danny?" Mulder demanded. 

"I haven't hurt him. Please trust me on that." 

"Why? We don't even know your name." 

"Forgive me. You know me as Jeremiah Smith." Walter jerked forward, his question in his eyes, but not speaking. Scully's mouth fell open as she looked up at Mulder. 

"You used to be on our side," Mulder stated flatly. 

"I assure you, Agent Mulder, I still am. I suppose some contact with your son would mean more than my words." 

Immediately the familiar touch on their brows was felt. Walter had not experienced this before, and his hand came up as though to meet Danny's hand. 

"Let me speak to him," Mulder immediately insisted. 

"He's not physically near the phone, but he is safe." 

"Is, is that why you took him? To keep him safe?" Scully's voice was low, but steadied now that she had felt her son's presence. 

"Yes and no, Agent Scully. Danny was in no immediate danger from the beings that you've been fighting most recently. He proved that to me in Chicago and over the last couple of nights. But he needs training for what is forthcoming." 

"Forthcoming?" 

"Training?" 

Scully and Walter had spoken together, but Mulder had slumped back into the chair, his eyes closed. 

"Yes, Agent Mulder." Jeremiah addressed him even though his questions had been silent. "He is strong and unafraid, a true son of such a couple as you and your wife. With me, he can strengthen his mind shield, detect things he has never known to look for - " 

"He's a child." Mulder sat up. 

"Yes, but he has spent his entire life knowing about what is coming. You and your wife know more than any other humans about that future. He has always known what you had to learn. He is ready to learn more, then he can pass this knowledge on to his sister and, at least in part, to you. I believe I finally understand why they have feared the two of you for so long." 

Mulder and Scully stared at each other for a long moment, memories and truths shared in that instant. 

Jeremiah cleared his throat. "Mr. Skinner, I understand from Danny that you are still plagued by a technology that was misused. I believe I'll be able to assist you with that shortly." 

Walter glanced at Mulder, but didn't speak. 

"Bring him home. Please, if he needs this training, we can talk, but - " 

"Agent Scully, I do have sympathy for you, but the type of training that your son needs cannot be taught at home." 

"He's just a little boy!" 

"I know that he looks like a little boy to you, you are his mother. In reality he's a special child of brilliant parents. He will need the skills I can teach him. Since he is a human child though, I will allow him to contact you every night at bedtime, so that you can stay in touch. I'm sure you will be able to see a difference very quickly." 

"Don't do this. He deserves a childhood," Scully tried again. 

"Ah, human guilt. You feel that Danny has not had a happy childhood; that because of the circumstances of his birth and the first few years when he was on the run, his childhood was tainted. I can only tell you that this is not true. I know your son and he feels that he has had a wonderful childhood. He knows, better than any other child, how loved he is. He knows the sacrifices you have made for him and he is secure with you." 

That brought a silence for a moment as Mulder absorbed these words. Finally he leaned forward. "We want him home. To hell with saving the world. These are our children, not your warriors. No." 

Scully squeezed Mulder's arm, trying to calm him. 

"Actually, Agent Mulder, you are not in a position to dictate terms. This will not take that long." 

"How long?" Scully spoke before Mulder could. 

"A week, two at the most. I did say he was exceptional." They could hear Jeremiah sigh. "I have already promised that he would be in touch on a daily basis. That is the best I can do. I will be in contact soon." 

"Wait! Don't hang - " the connection was broken. Mulder slammed his hand down on the table. 

"Mulder." Scully's arms surrounded him and Walter's hand pressed into his shoulder. They sat in silence together. 

* * *

Hellos 18 

They might have sat that way forever if they hadn't heard Katy stirring in the next room. Scully started to rise, but Walter's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Stay with him," he said quietly, then moved down the hall. 

He returned shortly with the baby and a shawl. "I changed her," he spoke even lower now, watching Mulder. "Go ahead and feed her. I'll fix some dinner." 

"Dinner, I forgot - " 

"I'll heat some leftovers." He turned away from her and she watched his back until he disappeared into the kitchen. Mulder still hadn't moved. 

Scully settled on the couch and began to nurse while silently watching Mulder. Finally he looked up at her. "You okay?" she asked, already knowing the answer. 

He didn't even attempt a smile. "I'll see if Walter needs any help." 

She nodded, then looked down at the baby, unable to face the look of total despair on his face. 

Walter looked up as he entered. "There's not much to do, Mulder." 

The younger man nodded and headed toward the refrigerator. He opened it and took out a beer. 

"I have some iced tea made." 

Mulder looked up at him and Walter went silent. Mulder popped open the can and downed it in one long draught. Without a word he reached for another. Walter's hand pressed on his shoulder. When he tried to move away, Walter's hand grasped him and he looked up. "Let me go." 

"That won't help, Mulder. This is my fault. I didn't protect your son like I promised. Take it out on - " 

"No. No, it's not your fault, or Scully's, or anyone's but mine. They've taken him just like they took Samantha and Scully, because of me." 

"This isn't like that. Jeremiah Smith has helped us in the past. He was helping returnees when you were missing. If he can train Danny to be safe, then - " 

"How do you know it was really him? Why do you trust - " 

"I have to. I have to believe he's going to bring Danny home to us. You have to believe it too, for Scully's sake if not your own." 

At the sound of her name, he looked up and faced Walter, then turned toward the living room. Scully was standing in the doorway, holding the baby. A tear was sliding down her face. 

Stricken, Mulder moved toward her, gathering them both in his arms. "I'm sorry. Scully, I'm sorry." 

"Do you not believe it was Jeremiah?" 

Mulder glanced over at Walter. "Walter's right. It has to be. Why else let Danny touch us. He is okay. If he'll be safer with training . . . " He closed his eyes and just held them. 

Later, they sat at the table and picked at the food Walter had placed before them, then Mulder encouraged her to go on to bed. He insisted Walter get some rest as well. He cleaned the kitchen and finally joined her. 

"You should be asleep," he scolded gently when he found her lying in their bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"I can't. I can't turn it off. I need to do something." 

"Let me worry about everything tonight. You'll be up with Katy soon and you need some rest. Roll over." He moved her onto her stomach and sat lightly on the back of her thighs. His hands slid under the t-shirt she wore and began gently massaging her back and shoulders, easing some of the tension. "He is okay, Scully," he whispered to her as his hands gentled her body. His touch grew lighter and lighter as she sank toward oblivion. 

When he was sure she was asleep, he cautiously moved away and when she didn't stir, he slipped out of the bed and returned to the living room. 

He sat heavily on the couch, staring into space. The phone ringing grabbed his attention and he snatched it up before the first ring was over. "Don't hang up!" 

There was a tiny pause, then John Doggett's voice came over the line. "Are you okay, man? I know we weren't schedule to call tonight, but Monica insisted. She thought something was wrong and now I do too." 

"She was right." Mulder leaned back and closed his eyes. 

"What is it?" 

"They, they've taken him." 

"Him?" Frohike's voice sounded over the connection. "Are you saying - " 

"Yeah." 

"Who! Who took him?" John's voice was loudest now, but he heard all of them in the background. 

"We know he can take care of himself, Mu . . . He's been turning them off, I watched him." Monica said quickly. 

"Not the super soldiers," Mulder said quietly. 

"Oh my god," she gasped. 

"I can be there in a few hours. We can start a search - " John spoke up. 

"We can't search where he is." 

"No, that can't be - " John broke in. "How?" 

"We've been told he'll be returned in a couple of weeks. After he's been trained." 

"What?" Monica beat the others this time. 

"He broke in while I was at work. He knocked out Sc - the adults." 

"Who?" 

"Jeremiah Smith," he said; his voice bitter. 

There was a long silence from their end. "Are . . . You're sure," John said slowly. 

"Yeah." 

"Why?" Monica broke in. 

"He said to train him," Mulder said quietly, not offering anything more. 

"Do you believe him?" Frohike asked hesitantly. 

"Do I have a choice?" 

Their friends exchanged glances. Mulder sounded destroyed and there was nothing they could do. After a few more minutes, they broke the connection. All of them were helpless; they needed to break the connection before anyone stumbled on them. 

* * *

"Hey, Rob, you got a minute?" 

Mulder turned toward his supervisor. "Yeah." 

He motioned for Mulder to follow him to the trailer. Once inside, he closed the door behind them. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine, why?" 

"You're not yourself today. You haven't said two words and you haven't heard me on at least a couple of occasions." 

"I'm sorry, I'll - " 

"I'm not mad, Rob. I can tell something's bothering you. Something at home?" 

Mulder closed his eyes and sank into the metal folding chair. "Yeah." 

"You want to talk about it?" 

"It's my kid, my son." 

"Sick?" 

"We, uh, we don't know. There're . . . tests." 

"Geez, Rob. I'm sorry. It's always hard when it's your kid. Do you need some time?" 

"I . . . Maybe when the tests are over." 

"How long are they talking?" 

"A couple of weeks." 

"Damn, Rob. I'm, I don't know what to say. Listen, why don't you work ground floor today. We've got plenty to do." 

"Thanks." Mulder rose to his feet and shook the hand Phil held out to him. 

"If you need to talk . . . " 

Mulder nodded and turned away quickly. He hated lying to this man, but it was the only way. He'd been unprepared for Phil's sympathy. The word spread quickly and more than one of his fellow workers took time to speak to him, offering support and prayers. 

* * *

They sat around, together but alone. They felt the soft caresses on their brows each evening. They watched Katy, playing on the floor. She would laugh and reach for the hand that she could feel but not see. 

Mulder looked over at Scully to see her smiling slightly through her tears. He moved over to her immediately and sat with her, holding her. 

"They can't fake that, Scully. We know him that well." 

"I know," she said softly. "He, he seems different though." 

Mulder nodded. "Older." 

"So it's not just me," Walter commented. "He's stronger too." 

Mulder looked over at him. "You can feel that?" 

"I hadn't felt him like this until the other day. I don't think I've gotten any better at feeling him. This training - " 

"But if the Super Soldiers are no longer a threat;" Scully looked between the two men, "what are they planning?" 

Mulder sighed, stretching. Instead of speaking, he pulled her against him. 

* * *

The boy was in definite danger of suffocation, but they couldn't let him go. He was laughing and hugging them back just as hard as he could. Full sentences hadn't been spoken since he walked in the door. 

Jeremiah Smith stood inside the door quietly. Walter stepped away first. After a little while, Mulder took a deep breath and stepped back himself. For another moment he watched Scully hold both of their children to her breast, then he turned toward Jeremiah. Walter moved to stand beside him. 

"I told you two weeks," Jeremiah spoke calmly. 

Walter saw the shudder that ran through Mulder's body. "I want you gone. I want you to leave my family alone." 

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You need me as much as I need you." 

Mulder opened his mouth to order him out, but Walter spoke first. "You need Mulder? Why him?" 

Jeremiah turned to face Walter. "Agent Mulder has been part of the equation for a long time. He's been watched and studied and thwarted for as long as possible." 

"Thwarted? What are you talking about?" Mulder demanded. 

Without waiting for an invitation, Jeremiah took a seat away from Scully and the children. Mulder took a seat beside Scully, with Walter taking the chair opposite Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah looked over at Danny who nodded. Jeremiah then turned to Walter. "Agent Mulder has been feared for years; since he was a child. The 'aliens' did not think that 'mere humans' such as yourselves could evolve into a threat. They were wrong. After his sister was taken, when his parents found him, he was comatose. He was comatose for three days. No one had been that sensitive to their presence before. He was . . . changed by the encounter. I'm quite sure he was a bright boy prior to that encounter, but after that . . . Have you never wondered how he became the best profiler the FBI has ever had?" Jeremiah smiled at Walter. "They've kept an eye on him since he was twelve. They decided he should never procreate and set women in his path who understood that." 

"Diana?" Scully asked quietly, not meeting Mulder's surprised look. 

"Diana, and Phoebe. You were a mistake," he said kindly. "A fortunate one from our point of view. Of course, when the depth of his feelings for you was discovered, they attempted to ensure that you would not have children either." 

Mulder jerked, his eyes narrowing, but before he could speak, Scully again spoke. "I discovered I was barren long before we became involved." 

"They thought they had rendered you barren during your abduction." 

"We weren't - " she started to say, but the smile on Jeremiah's face stopped her. 

"Apparently they could read the two of you better than you could read yourselves." 

Scully's jaw dropped slightly. She looked down at Danny, who was smiling at her, then over at Mulder. He took her hand but faced Jeremiah. "You keep saying 'they', what about you?" 

Jeremiah nodded and answered, "There are many kinds of 'little green men', Agent Mulder." 

Mulder opened his mouth to protest the title, but Jeremiah continued smoothly. "We have fought them across the galaxy and will continue to do so. Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose. Your kind doesn't take very good care of the planet or each other, but we feel it's your planet and your right to run it. We too were delighted with the birth of your children. It gives us new hope for leaving stewardship to you." 

"Danny and Katy?" Mulder managed to get out the words. 

"They are the first. They prove that evolution can protect this planet." 

"They are just two children. Katy's still an infant," Scully protested. 

"There are others with the potential. Now that Danny has received some training, he can assist - " 

"Assist who? Besides Katy - " 

"Since there are no other Mulders, we looked at the other side." 

"Other side - " Mulder started, but it was Danny who interrupted this time. 

"My cousin Matt. He's a blood Scully and he's got some abilities." 

"Bill's son?" Mulder blurted out. 

"I understand your surprise, Agent Mulder." 

"I'm not an agent," Mulder growled, but Jeremiah ignored that. 

"A thought occurred to me," he said, turning to Danny. "What if your mother's part in all of this was no accident. Two evolved beings finding each other with a little help . . . " Jeremiah smiled to himself. "I need to do a little research myself." 

"What . . . what about Charlie's sons?" Scully asked, clutching Katy to her. 

"It's entirely possible, but I would suggest we start with Matt. The two older boys have puberty issues right now and it's not a good time to enhance anything else." 

"Bill." Mulder shook his head. 

Scully squeezed his hand. "We thought no one knew about Danny." 

"They don't, not yet. I became suspicious when the, what did you call them, Super Soldiers, when they began disappearing. They don't keep an especially close look at these things. In their arrogance, they're not really concerned that anything is going especially wrong. But remember, the few setbacks they have encountered have been related to you, Agent Mulder. Antarctica?" 

Mulder closed his eyes, seeing Scully in that glass enclosure once again. He felt Danny's hand slip into his and squeeze reassurance. 

Jeremiah continued. "The super soldiers are no longer a problem. Danny and I have shared information and the remaining few will be taken care of shortly. Danny is going to shift his direction into searching for other children, like Matt, who can be trained." 

"He's still just a - " 

"I'm a kid, Dad, but I can do this. It's less dangerous than the super soldiers. And we don't have time for me to grow up." 

Mulder and Scully's eyes met at that. "What do you mean?" Mulder asked after a long moment. 

"2012. That's when they plan to take over." 

Scully paled at those words. Mulder moved closer to her, taking Danny onto his lap. "Where did you get that date?" 

"From me," Jeremiah spoke quietly. "We were able to get the information a short time ago. December 20." 

"The Aztec calendar," Mulder breathed. 

Jeremiah nodded. "We need to get moving." 

* * *

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Hellos 16-18**  
Author: Donnah  
Details: 45k  ·  PG-13  ·  Series  ·  12/20/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Romance, Angst]   (Alternate universe)   
Characters: Mulder/Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully   
SUMMARY: Continuation of the Goodbyes/Hellos Universe 


End file.
